Setup Love
by tricksterxgentleman
Summary: “Nothing’s impossible. But it’s impossible for you to say ‘I hate you’ when I say I love you,” he said. Haruka stared Fuji straight to his eyes and knew that he wasn’t lying.


**Hey guys!! Yes, I am back with another oneshot. Hehe, here's a story after A Promise is a Promise took place. But this'll be not RyoSaku.. but a FujiOC story. AU, yeah, not in the storyline. **

**Summary: **"Nothing's impossible. But it's impossible for you to say 'I hate you' when I say I love you," he said. Haruka stared Fuji straight to his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

"talktalktalk" – normal talking

_Flashbackflashback _– flashback

'_thinkthinkthink' _– in thoughts

**[] **– author's notes

**Set-up Love**

"She's waking…"

"Hey, Sis…"

I heard them mumble. What had just… happened?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_According to my data, Echizen Ryoma.. has a pure Japanese blood but was born and raised in America. He lived here for five years but moved back afterwards. At the age of 9, he finished elementary. 12, he finished middle school. 15, he finished high school. Also in his tennis background, he became a pro player at the age of 15. And was only beaten by two people, his older brother and father. He is also a young prodigy in terms of music. He held big concerts in New York and Europe because of his amazing talent in playing violin and piano."_

"_EEH?!! Inui-senpai!! What're you doing here?!!" both Eiko and Haruko shouted. They saw the ex-regulars standing outside._

"_Saaa… Is it bad to visit our dear school?" replied Fuji. Haruka blushed when she heard his voice._

"_NYAA!! How's practice Eiko-chan!!" Eiji glomped her little sister._

"_Saaa.. you guys are lucky having a pro tennis here in front of you is.. well.." he didn't continue because he saw Ryoma running out of the courts. He opened his eyes. 'Saaa.. so they love each other?' he thought. Haruka fainted upon seeing Fuji's azure eyes._

"_EEHH? SIS!! Wake up now!!"_

_Fuji opened his eyes and rushed towards the fainted girl. "I'll carry her," he said._

"_AWWWWWWW" shouted the club members which stood behind them._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nooo.. he carried me to the infirmary..

I opened my eyes only to see my twin sister, Hinata and Fuji-senpai beside me. I sat on the bed to feel more comfortable.

"I'm worried about you, Sis!!!!!!" Nee-san hugged me like a teddy bear.

"Saa.. Haruko-san, I think she won't be okay if you continue hugging her like that," Fuji-senpai said.

"Aah.. gomen nasai.." she broke out and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm okay now. What'd happen?" I asked, making sure if I am correct.

"You passed out in the middle of the courts and Fuji-senpai, here, carried you up here," Hinata said.

"Oh!! I'm sorry about that, Fuji-senpai!!"

"Aa.. It's okay, Haruka-chan. You're not that heavy," he said.

Nee-san, Hinata and I sweatdropped.

…

(After practice)

"Where's Ryuzaki-buchou?" Haruka asked the group. They were walking along the streets with Takishima Kei.

"She's with her boyfriend. Kissing---" Yuna said

*SMACK*

*THWACK*

*THWACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"OUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Buchou never do that!!" Gabrielle shouted across her bestfriend's ear.

"Sorry,sorry!!"

"Nya!! If Sakuno-chan heard that, you'll be running thousand laps right now!!" Eiko said. She also has the habit of saying, 'Nya'

"I think Ryuzaki's not that harsh," Kei commented.

"Anou, I agree with Kei," Hinata said shyly. She walks beside him, while he carries her bag. She blushed and lowered down her gaze when Kei smiled at her.

"What's with the blushing…….?!!"

"She remembers something," Ruriko said and smiled at the couple. The others didn't know that they are dating except Ruriko. She saw them kissing at a coffee shop near her apartment.

"Are you guys… together?" Haruka hypothesized.

Both of them blush. "C`MON!!!!" Haruko whined.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend at his eyes to give her permission.

"Y-yeah.. two months now," she stuttered whenever she talks about Kei and her.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

"Hush, `Nee-chan"

Haruko turned dreamily. "When can my `lil sis find true love?" Hearts pops up from nowhere.

Haruka blushed. Ruriko smiled. Hinata, Gabrielle, Eiko and Yuna giggled. Kei smirked.

'_I have an idea…' _Haruka thought.

Among the girls' regulars, only Haruka is loveless. She always says that if she's going to have a boyfriend, it has to be her one and only true love. And they all know that her crush is Fuji Shuusuke. Even Fuji knows it, but still did not want to tell his true feelings to her. If only Haruka knows…

Haruko is a bit desperate to get her twin sister a boyfriend. She knew and observed that Fuji has also a crush on Haruka.

'_Ehehehehehe…'_

…

"Ah.. Kei, what did you call for..?" a voice said in the other line.

"Yeah, it's that are you free whole day tomorrow?"

"Yes, why..?"

"Well….." [I have to cut down here…]

"Saa.. I expected from you. I'll join."

"Be sure to tell her."

"Of course."

…

Akashiya household.

"Tadaima!!"

"Okaeri, `nee-chan!!!" Haruko greeted.

"Hey, Haruko," Miyuki greeted. A figure behind her spoke, "Haruko-chan!! Konnichiwa!!"

"Ah, Jirou-nii, konnichiwa. Staying at dinner?" she asked her older sister's boyfriend.

**[You remember my first fanfic, 'He Saved Me THRICE' ? Miyuki was introduced there.]**

"Yep."

"Where's Haruka?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, in our room," she said grinning. _'Tomorrow's gonna be fun..'_

The Twins Room.

_**ShyButNotWeak is now online.**_

**ShyButNotWeak: hi haruka-chan :) **

**Randomness_tennis: hey hina..**

**Randomness_tennis: congrats!! Haha, u nd kei are now 2gether..**

**ShyButNotWeak: thanks~**

**ShyButNotWeak: hey.. u free whole day 2moro?**

**Randomness_tennis: yeah, why?**

**ShyButNotWeak: only want to hang out.. u can tell haruko**

**Randomness_tennis: k, w8**

Just as to the right timing, Haruko walked in their room and laid down the bed. "`Nee-chan has arrived with Jirou-nii," she said.

"Sis.."

"Yeah?"

"Hina wants to go out tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Nah… I want to relax and sleep whole day tomorrow…"

"Okay," Haruka said slowly and turned back to her laptop. _'Weird..'_

**Randomness_tennis: eh weird, she declined**

**ShyButNotWeak: ah it's ok. Meet me the park 10 am. **

**ShyButNotWeak: heh, hav 2 go. Hav my piano lesson 2day.. ja ne~ **

**Randomnesss_tennis: bye ^_^v**

…

Next day..

Haruka had just arrived alone at the park without her sister. She sighed. Haruko always comes to their hang out. Why would she like to pass this day?

Haruka saw Hinata and Kei and Sakuno sitting on the bench and a tall man, she know that is their trainer, Echizen Ryoma, standing beside the bench. She approached them.

"Ohayou," she greeted.

"You've come," Hinata said.

"Hey.." Ryoma tugged his cap down.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"The others can't come," answered Sakuno. Ryoma sighed. His girlfriend wanted to do this, this plan.

Behind the bushes…

"Nya~ Fuji-senpai, where are you?" said Eiko.

Yuna covered her mouth and said, "Hush, Eiko. She'll here us."

All she can do is nod.

"Haruko, are you sure of this?" Gabrielle said, worryingly.

"Ne, everything's goin' to be fine, Gab," Yuna said.

Haruko just smiled. Ruriko smirked.

Back to the five…

"Well, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, girls," Kei said.

"Wait, we're waiting for someone," Sakuno said. "Hn, mada mada dane," said Ryoma.

"Huh?" Haruka spotted a tall figure approaching them with honey-brown hair and a smiling face.

"F-fuji-senpai? What is he doing here?"

"I invited him…"

"Hello, minna," Fuji smiled.

"So I bet, this will be a triple date…?" Sakuno asked.

"BUCHOU!!" she whined.

"Ne, Haruka, don't you think we're cute together?" Fuji said as he held her hand while walking.

'_Something's up…' _

Behind the bushes is Haruko still recording each movement of her sister. The others watch…

…

Second to the last, they went inside a horror house where ghosts and other creatures just popped up from nowhere, pulling the people's feet and screaming.

Haruka held Fuji's shirt tightly. She's afraid of horror house. Ghosts, and other creatures.. anything scary…

At last they went up a Ferris wheel where they forced to share the same ride.

"Sugoi…" she whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very.. very beautiful," she said as she stared at Tokyo from up the ride. _'When will his heart be mine?' _That question just poofed in her mind.

"I know there's something going on here. And I know you're part of this Fuji-senpai.."

Seconds of silence passed by before he finally answered.

"You're a smart one."

"Hmm.."

"Yeah, actually everyone's here, recording our 'hang out.' Except up here…"

"Why do they do that?"

"For us to be together…"

"But it can't-"

"Nothing's impossible. But it's impossible for you to say 'I hate you' when I say I love you."

"……….."

Haruka stared Fuji straight to his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

"Are you trying to tell me that.. you love me..?"

"Yeah," Fuji hugs her. "I love you very much, Akashiya Haruka. And you'll be mine forever."

Haruka couldn't believe in hearing this. She's very happy. Very,very happy.

"I love you, too, Fuji-senpai," she said and hugged him back.

"That's Shuusuke for me. Not Fuji-senpai," he gazed down and pressed his lips against her.

Then, Haruka found herself responding to his kiss.

…

"We'll have to pretend there's nothing happened," Fuji spoke.

"Eh? Why?"

"Bring the prank back to them."

Fuji smiled. A sadistic smile.

"What's the plan?" she asked, approving to his statement.

"Pretend that you've found out what they're doing and gets angry…"

"That's hard, hehehe."

"You can do it."

"Ganbatte, Haruka!!" she said to herself.

They giggled.

… [in the park, their meeting place. The group split up]

"Hina-chan!!" She runs while waving to them. Fuji walks slowly behind her.

They were all shocked. There stood Hinata, Kei, Sakuno, Ryoma with the other girls. They're caught.

"Huh?"

"Umm…" Hinata tried to speak.

'_I should have declined…' _Ryoma thought.

'_Oh no, we're caught…' _ Eiko thought.

'_Saa.. ganbatte, Haruka-chan! Hehehehe' _thought the smiling tensai.

"What are you doing here, `Nee-chan and others?" She acted like she saw the video cam.

No one answered.

"What's this?" She took the camera from Yuna's hand. She played the videos, while occasionally glances to Fuji.

She saw all what she did that day. From shopping, from the horror house and the restaurant. All with Fuji beside her.

"What are trying to do?" she said, disappointedly. Her eyebrows meet.

"We just wanted to you and Fuji be together, finally," Gabrielle said.

"I'm disappointed with you guys.." Haruka said. She has clenched fists and she looks on the ground. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haruka! We just want to see you happy," Haruko bowed and apologized.

She said nothing. Instead, she walked to Fuji. She's in front of him. Fuji's smile disappeared.

"Knowing you're part of this. I do not know what to say. You're only forced to come here. I know you now know the whole truth… This set-up is not nice…………"

'_GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T SAY ANYMORE!! I'VE LOSE MY WORDSSSSSS!!!' _ Haruka screamed in her head.

Fuji noticed when she stopped. He put his hands on her shoulders, went really near to her and whispered 'try to stop me.' She didn't know what he's talking about. But not until he kissed her out of the blue.

She got the message.

All of them were shocked.

"F-fuji-senpai.."

"Fuji…"

"S-stop it!! Get away f-from me!!" she said, trying to escape his kiss. He broke apart and leaned for another kiss. She pushed him away.

"I said get away from me!!"

"Haruka…" he pleaded.

"Stop it, Fuji!! I don't wanna hear your voice!!!"

"Gosh.." someone whispered.

"Stop it, please," Yuna said.

Hinata walked quickly to Fuji and slapped his face. All of them were shocked **[again, hahaha]**, even Kei. "You're not a real man, Fuji-senpai!!" she shouted. They cannot believe the shy and modest, Hinata, shouted. She's not that type.

"Hina…" Kei calmed her down and hugged her.

Haruka bit her lower lip, as if trying to stop to laugh. And did Fuji too. Fuji smiled. "Saaa…"

Everyone's confused.

Haruka hugged her twin sister who has been silent throughout the scene. "Sorryyyyy, `Nee-chan!!"

"Huh?" Haruko blinked once, twice then thrice.

Fuji giggled. He took the video cam, which was sitting at a bench near them and pressed the 'stop' button.

"What's going in here?" Sakuno asked.

"This is scripted," Ruriko said, pushing up her glasses.

"EH?!!!!"

"Mada mada dane."

"You know it, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn. I saw Fuji put the video cam on the bench and played it."

"Keen observer, Echizen," Fuji said.

Haruka dragged Fuji along, running. "This is my revenge for setting me up!!" she shouted.

"HEY, YOU TWO!! GET BACK HERE, I'LL GET YOU!!!" Haruko screamed on top of her lungs.

"Nya~" said Eiko.

Ruriko pushed up her glasses by her middle finger.

Gabrielle sighed. Yuna's smiling beside her.

Hinata's sulking at a nearby tree, blaming herself for shouting at her ex-senpai. While Kei's been making her feel better.

Sakuno's giggling. Ryoma's saying things like, "Mada mada dane. Where's the vending machine here…?"

**A/N:**

**Nyahahahaha!!**

**Here are the OCs~**

**Haruka Akashiya; 17 y/o; 3-2 [year-class]; appearance: like nanako's hair but differs in color, hers is brown, has black eyes with the shade of green. She has towering beauty when placed with another girls, most outstanding; attitude: ****Random, Smart, Fun, Friendly, and Caring**

**Haruko Akashiya; 17 y/o; 3-2; appearance: like her twin but does not have bangs; attitude: uber-hyper but has some emo moments, president of  
**

**Ruriko Yamamoto; 17 y/o; 3-5; appearance: purple hair and wears glasses. Likes pushing up glasses when interested to something; attitude: mysterious and doesn't talk that much **

**Eiko Kikumaru; 16 y/o; 2-6; appearance: wavy red hair and violet eyes; attitude: hyper,friendly almost like her brother and also has the habit of saying, 'NYA~'**

**Gabrielle Montejo; 16 y/o; 2-1; appearance: straight black hair and black eyes, an asian beauty; attitude: always worrying, do not people to get hurt, like acoustic rock songs  
**

**Yuna Misaki; 16 y/o; 2-2; appearance: short brown hair and blue eyes; attitude: a bit of green in her mind but a loving and caring friend to her friends. anime/manga addict  
**

**Hinata Hyuga; 16 y/o; 2-5; her appearance and attitude is like in the anime, Naruto. ^^  
**

**Kei Takishima; 17 y/o; 3-1; appearance like in the anime, Speacial A; attitude: very caring to his girlfriend and family, loyal to seigaku, doesn't want to be compared with other persons. a violin genius...  
**

**..**

**Hmn~ please send me some ideas.. technically for my next one-shot…**

**Wahahaha!!**

**Please click the button below and write your comments about this fiction.**


End file.
